Volveré
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: Espera, espera y espera. Todavía sigue esperando. Aunque sabe que hay pocas provavilidades de que vuelva, seguirá esperando, porque ella confía en que él no se había olvidado de ella. Y así, el timpo pasa, pero ella todavía sigue esperando.


**Summary: **Espera, y espera, y espera. Todavía sigue esperando. Aunque sabe que hay pocas provavilidades de que vuelva, seguirá esperando, porque ella confía en que él no se había olvidado de ella. Y así, el tiempo pasa, pero ella todavía sigue esperando.

**Disclaimer: **Las Ppgz y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Niguna, pero la autora siente la necesidad de poner esto (?

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que él se había marchado. Un mes desde que ella le había estado esperando. Un mes desde que se despidieron con un beso y un te amo. Un mes desde que se había pasado días y días llorando en silencio en su cuarto.

Oh sí, Kaoru Matsubara llorando.

Cualquier persona que escuchara aquella cosa seguramente se reería y después diría que era mentira, pero todo esto que estaba pasando era de todo menos mentira. Si lo sabrá Kaoru... Pero, ¿quién ha echo a la chica más dura de todo su instituto llorar?

Butch Him.

Kaoru aún recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron en la pista de fútbol. Él le había retado a un partido y ella, imposible de resistirse a ganar a un chico, aceptó. Entonces, él le ganó y se rió en su cara. Eso provocó que a ese chico se le _calleran unos cuantos dientes de leche_. Miyako y Momoko, al haberse enterado, hizo que ella se disculpase. Los dos empezaron a conocerse mejor y a hacerse... ¿Amigos?

No, amigos no. La cosa que esos dos tenian no era amistad, ellos eran... Amienemigos, algo por el estilo. Y esa amienemistad pasó a ser un romance puro y duro. Justo cuando Kaoru se había dado cuenta, el chico ya tenía un pasaje listo hacia algún lugar lejos del país.

Ella aún le sigue esperando.

Aún después de un mes entero, aún espera.

Porque recuerda lo que le dijo.

—Volveré.

Después del sexto mes, ella pensaba que el chico se había olvidado de ella y nunca volvería. Sin embargo, recibió una carta suya, diciendo que se había puesto un poco enfermo, pero que estaba bien. Que la echaba de menos y la amaba.

Con eso, recobró la esperanza. No volvió a recibir una carta suya, pero aún esperaba a que él regresara.

Ella quería que volviera y que todo fuera ser como antes. Quería pelearse con él, hacer partidos de fútbol, comer como cerdos, ver programas de la televisión, ir al cine y aprovechar la oscuridad para besarse...

Era justo como pasaba en las películas de Disney, solo que ella odiaba conpararse con una, porque ella no era una damisela en apuros a la que salvar de su torre. Tampoco es como si su vida fuera una mierda sin él. No es que necesitara un príncipe o algo por el estilo, pero...

Pero tal vez si que su vida fuera un infierno si él.

Después de algunos meses más, cumpliendo ya un año entero y pasada la Navidad, no había recibido ni una carta de él. Al final, había decidido que seguiría con su vida. Tal vez no sería tan diferente como ella pensaba, aunque desde luego no sería lo mismo.

Ella había mandado cartas, mensajes al su móvil, llamdas... De todo, pero él no las contestaba, y eso le preocupaba, ¿le había pasado algo? Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo sabía.

Tras cumplir sus 17 años, lo único que pidió como deseo fue que le enviara alguna señal de que estaba vivo. Cualquier cosa le valía, solo quería saber que aún estaba en pie como para seguir amándola a distancia.

Desafortunadamente, no recibió nada.

Cada noche, rezaba a Dios para que no le hubiera pasado nada. Ella no era muy religiosa, pero ya intentaba lo que sea.

Después de todo, aún seguía esperándolo, mirando cada día por su ventana.

Al cumplir 18, entró en la Universidad.

Kaoru todavía mandaba cartas. Por supuesto, la más reciente explicaba que lo echaba de menos, que lo amaba, y que ya entraba en la Universidad. Estudiaría Informática. A ella nunca se le había dado bien las asignaturas en las que se le había que estudiar, pero siempre se le había dado genial la Informática, y ya que era lo único que se le daba bien (Aparte de los deportes, claro) era eso.

No recibió ninguna respuesta de él.

Se entristeció, pero no mucho, ya que, aunque ella no sabía si el entraría en la Universidad o que estaba haciendo por allí, sabía que él ya estaba enterado de lo que estaba haciendo ella.

Todavía se quedaba observando la ventana de su departamento.

Todavía lo estaba esperando.

Pasaron los años, y Kaoru ya había terminado la Universidad.

Por ahora, sólo trabajaría arreglando ordenadores. Puede que después se dedique a algo más importante... Por ejemplo, podría pensar en más modelos de televisiones, nuevas marcas de teléfonos...

Un día, en una reunión que tuvo con sus dos antiguas amigas, Miyako y Momoko, la última le preguntó:

—¿Aún los esperas?

—Si, pero no te preocupes, ya falta poco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Kaoru... Puede que se haya olvidado.

—Yo sé que aún recuerda la promesa que me hizo... Eso una intuición.

Ese día la cosa había estado un poco tensas con sus amigas, pero no le importaba lo que ellas dijeran. Aún confiaba en él. Confiaba en que no se había olvidado de ella y su promesa. Él la seguía amando...

... ¿no?

Al cumplir 29 años, abrió una tienda. Vendía fundas para móviles y ordenadores que ella misma diseñaba. Había tenido bastante éxito. También vendía móviles y todo lo relacionado con ello.

Ocurrió un día, un cartero llamó a la puerta de su casa, y le entregó una carta.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio el color de la carta; Verde bosque.

Eso solo significaba un cosa.

Butch.

Y con eso corrió al salón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su gran sonrisa se calló al empezar a leer la carta. Era una carta de disculpa, e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a emitir un fuerte llanto. Así estuvo, llorando contra la almohada verde de su sofá.

Al parecer, esa enfermedad que Butch había afirmado que estaba bien, era lo contrario. Había estado enfermo todo el tiempo y había estado hospitalizado todos estos años. Y ahora a muerto.

No recordaba haber llorado tanto desde que él se había marchado.

Pero, todavía estaba esperando el momento en el que se volvieran a encontrar...

... Allá arriba.

En el cielo.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ya es la segunda vez que mato a Butch en un fic... Joder, ya me estoy odiando a mi misma D: (?_

_En fin, la verdad no sé porqué siempre hago sufrir a alguno de estos dos tórtolos. Enserio, quizás tengo una obsesión por el sufrimiento de ellos dos... Quizás... Quizás es que... Ok, ya dejaré de escribir idioteces._

_La verdad no sé a que edad se termina la Universidad, lo único que sé es que se entra a los 18, a si que si se sale de la Uni más después que los 29 años, avísenme y lo corregiré ^^_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

**_¿Review's?_**


End file.
